


Echo

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [14]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Moana (2016), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Attraction, Crossover, Disney Multiverse, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, First Meetings, Human Ariel (Disney), Mute Ariel (Disney), Mystery, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Moana lifts her spear, cutting apart a line in the netting to open it, cautiously backing up. Hands — pale,humanhands — wriggle out. Tendrils of stringy, blossom-red hair framing a young girl's face. Oceanic blue eyes gazing out in awe.





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO EVERYBODY! :) I'm intrigued by this crossover pairing so I figured why not! I can write it! If you like them too, I hope you enjoyed the teeny tiny fic! Any thoughts/comments are deeply appreciated!

 

014\. Echo

*

The brown, woven fish netting thrashes, the creature within it splashing on the beach and against the ivory-foaming waves rolling in.

It's not attacking.

But it's _big_. Whatever it is.

Moana lifts her spear, cutting apart a line in the netting to open it, cautiously backing up.

Hands — pale, _human_ hands — wriggle out. Tendrils of stringy, blossom-red hair framing a young girl's face. Oceanic blue eyes gazing out in awe.

"… Who are you?"

The girl's mouth rounds, then closes. She tilts her neck upwards, grasping her own hand around it.

"You can't talk, can you?" Moana says pensively, watching as the naked, pearl-white girl nods frantically, crawling forward, pointing to the water.

_Came from the ocean._

There's no footprints in the moist, rich-dark sand, other than Moana's.

"It's not safe out here by yourself. The sun is setting soon," she explains, touching the girl's outstretched hand to help her get up. Moana feels _warm_ , silk skin flecked with translucent, green scales between her fingers.

Something _must_ have happened — the girl can barely walk or stand on her own, leaning eagerly to Moana's shoulder, resting her cheek on her.

First, _clothes_. Then Moana will speak to her mother.

Perhaps she knows of strange water girls.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html).


End file.
